Wax or polymer coated paperboard gable top or ridgeseal containers have frustrated the user since their inception many years ago. This frustration eminates because the heat sealing mechanism to close the top often is improperly set thereby resulting in complete penetration of the wax or polymer coating into the porous paperboard and thus to fuse into one mass. When the user attempts to separate or open the container they literally must tear into the fused mass. This results in distorted, ragged edges on the pour spout formed by opening the container which act to spray the fluid being decanted or poured from the container not only into a waiting receptacle but onto an area adjacent to the receptacle. In addition, the opened container cannot effectively be resealed to prevent spillage of the container's contents when the container is tilted for example to place the same on a refrigerator shelf. Perhaps more importantly the remaining contents in the container tend to spoil much more rapidly because of contact with air.
This problem has been recognized by some brands of milk, juice and the like because they have developed a threaded opening/closing cap system mounted on the center point of one of the gables which eliminates the need to break the ridgeseal. This cap system appears to be giving those brands using the concept a marketing advantage albeit a costly advantage since it appears they cannot charge the consumer for the convenience, i.e. they will sell more container content but at a higher packaging cost. The improved container puncture spout of this invention eliminates the need for such cap closure and overcomes the problem of the fused ridgeseal.